An Unknown Fairy Tale: Chapter Three
by Zandar13
Summary: Its Adrians birthday and normally he and Suzu celebrate but his 19th Birthday is quite different and celebrated by more than two this year.


An Unknown Fairy Tale

Chapter 3: Happy Birthday

After a week and a half of being stuck in the hospital, Adrian was finally deemed ready to get back on his feet. His whole body was so stiff from the constant bedrest and he had trouble walking for a bit. Both Xion and Suzu had been visiting him but Suzu slowly stopped coming for some odd reason. So the day he was realeased the only person to show up was Xion, and still to this day he blushes whenever he sees her after what she confessed to him. He slowly rose to his feet "oh man, I had almost forgoten was it was like to walk" he chuckled and Xion joined him. He slowly walked but stumbled and groaned a little "Do you want me to help you Adrian?" Xion said with a worried expression in which Adrian nodded yes. "Thanks Xion, I hope Im not causing you too much grief though" he admitted and she giggled "Of course not silly" and he ended up blushing again. After a few minutes they finally made their way to the exit and he decided to walk on his own. "Alright, well im gonna head home and relax and eat some real food" he nervously chuckled. "Oh" is all she said in a dissapointed voice, and Adrian was stumbling through words in his head to correct this "Oh man! What should I do! I dont want to make her sad but ive never had anyone but Suzu come to my house! And what would Suzu think of this?" his thoughts continued to race until finally Xion spoke up nervously and said "Do you mind if I... come visit you?" Adrian calmed down and took a deep breath "Um, sure! I guess theres no harm in that" Xion grew back her smile "Ok, thank you! Well, you better be on your way then. Ill come visit you soon!" and they waved as they went there seperate ways "Hmmm, I never told her where I lived though" he thought as he slowly walked home.

On the walk home, Adrian was still thinking about that day with the Demon girl and still couldnt fathom what he saw and within the week new questions grew "Who was she and how did I survive?". He thought of that last one when he overheard the Doctor saying that after a fire like that no human body could of survived, let alone be only slightly burnt. While lost in thought he remembered a very important one "Wait, what day is today?" he asked the next person he saw and his eyes grew wide "Oh man, tomorrows my birthday!" His old thought were gone and were replaced by his birthday "Oh man, I totally forgot! I wonder what will happen this year" he thought of the past few years cause it was only when he met Suzu did he really 'celebrate' his birthday. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didnt notice where he was walking and accidentaly bumped into a girl with long and very dark red hair. "Almost like blood" he thought then he quickly clapped his hands together and said "I am very, very sorry miss. I did not mean to bump into yo-" the girl had grabbed his collar and gave him a very cold stare and growled at him "If you ever get in my way again boy, your dead" and she threw him to the ground and he groaned from his injuries. When he looked up she was gone "Man, what was that all abou-" and his luck continued as another girl ran and tripped on his body. Her head crashed right into his chest and all he could see was a bushel of silver hair. He groaned and opened his eyes and panicked and quickly tried to get her to her feet "Im sorry! Im sorry! Oh my goodness, I apologize!" he continued to apologize as the girl just slumped in his arms "Hey, miss. Miss! Are you alright?" suddenly the girl snapped awake and stared at him with hazy but crystal clear purple eyes "Hmmm, so your what I tripped on boy" is what she spoke. "I am so sorry miss, I didnt mean to trip you!" he fumbled his words and got really nervous and red. The girl simply sighed but felt liquid on her hand and looked to see she got a small cut "Hold on, I got something for that" he reached down and tore some fabric from his shirt and quickly wrapped her hand up "There, its the least I could do" he nervously smiled and rubbed his head. She grinned at this gesture "how polite of you" which caused him to blush a bit. Suddenly her hair rised and she began to smell him intensely which made Adrian very uncomfortable "Um, miss. Wh-what are you doing?" she returned her eyes to his and asked very sternly "Did a girl with long blood red hair and black eyes run into you?" "Yes, not a few seconds before you did" he looked in the direction he saw her last "Why do you ask?" Her grin returned and just before she ran off she licked his cheek and rubbed it "Make sure to keep that cute face of yours clean, dirt looks very repeling" and with that she dashed off in a blur. He stared blankly into space and rubbed his cheek "C-c-cute?" He once again continued his path to home with many more thoughts.

He finally reached home and opened the door and found his way to the living room and instantly slumped onto the couch "I missed you, comfy couch" and almost in an instant his eyelids closed and his dreams began to take hold of his mind. At first his dream appeared normal but something wasnt normal. He looked around and finally realized that he was actually controlling the dream "Whoa, weird. I wonder why-" Before he could ask his question a bright light appeared before him and landed in front of him. He shielded his eyes but could roughly make out the silhouette of a girl in the ball of pure light and before he could speak again a voice that come from everywhere yet out of no where spoke "We shall meet soon young Human. And when we do, I shall present a gift and a choice for you. Until then...Adrian" and with that the girl's silhouette approached him and gave him a kiss on the forehead and with that he awoke from his slumber. He lied there and thought about the dream then he noticed that there was a blanket on him "A blanket? But who" he was about to sit up when a gentle finger stayed his place and a slight giggle was heard "Just stay there and rest you" said a familar voice. Suzu had been sulking over the fact that another girl not just liked Adrian but even went so far to say they loved him. She couldnt explain why it bothered her so much since she didnt care. But the more she thought about it, the more irritated she got. During the week he was resting in the Hospital, both her and Xion continued their daily college class but she felt kinda alone now that the seat next to her was empty and she didnt see him sitting there. She glanced once or twice over to Xion and saw her give a sad sigh "shes probably sad that her precious Adrian isnt here" she pouted and thought. But after a few days of his absence, even she began to get depressed "I dont know why, he never says anything in class anyway and I dont even notice him till I wanna bug him but with him gone I cant concentrate and the class is boring now" she admitted with a sullen tone. Finally the day came when he was being released but even then she still couldnt face him and just decided to go into his home and just hand around till he showed up but she ended up falling alseep. When she awoke, she went downstairs and found him alseep on the couch and when she finally saw him she raced over to him and stared at him and she held her hand to her heart and breathed a sigh of relief "Thank god hes ok" she found a blanket and covered him up and giggled "He should be fine" and she had just turned to leave when she heard him say "What a beautiful angel" in his sleep and she turned around and her eyes faced him one more time "Was that...about me? or his dream?" she sighed and turned to leave "or maybe...its her" and closed the door.

Adrian layed there while Xion sat down next to his head and looked at him "Im so glad you made it home ok" Adrian smiled and laughed "Yeah, but how did you find it? I dont think I ever told you where I lived, did I?" Xion waited a bit then answered "Well, how often do you see a Mansion in a town?" and added a slight chuckle. Adrian laughed along "Yeah, I guess thats true" "So how are you feeling?" "Im feeling great, I needed a nap" "I could tell" as she pointed to the slight drool on the pillow. "Oh man" he groaned and looked away in embarresment and Xion laughed at this "Your so adorable when you blush" which just made him blush more "Oh mannnn!" he groaned again and covered his head with a pillow which just made Xion laugh more. The rest of the day was relaxing as he just watched TV and played video games with Xion. Until finally the day drew to an end and Adrian was getting tired "Thank you Xion for visiting me today. I just wished Suzu showed up though, I havent seen her in a while" his eyes looked down in dissapointment. "But she did" "Hmmm?" "When I showed up, she had just left and told me she covered you up" Adrian blushed a tiny bit but smiled as he tugged on the blanket which drapped around him "I had thought you did this" she shook her head no "Nope, she beat me to it" and winked "Well, its time I headed home and you off to bed mister" Adrian tried to stand up but stumbled back onto the couch "maybe I should sleep here tonight" he admitted with a nervous chuckle "yeah, probably a good idea" she chimed in with a smile and she wrapped him up and fluffed his pillow "good night Adrian" she leaned down and kissed his forehead "sweet dreams, birthday boy" and with that she walked out and he fell back into a slumber "she even knows about my birthday" he looked at his clock which read 12:01 "guess I am a birthday boy" and with that he slumbered off.

The next morning he awoke to the smell of freshly baked waffles, chocolate milk, sausage, and heard the sound of whipped cream being applied. His eyes were barely opened but his body and stomach moved on their own to the kitchen in delight "Oh, that smells sooooo good" as he approached the kitchen he began to hear the slight hum of a girl and his eyes barely saw the person but he was more interested in the food "I wonder who made this, Xion or Suzu" but the food appeared before him and he began to feast and a slight giggle was heard. She said nothing till he was done and took his plates away "OHHHHHH! Now thats real food, yummy!" he patted his stomach with delight and his eyes finally adjusted "Thank you so much for breakfast-" he looked behind him to find out who it was but all he saw was the bright light of the kitchen and the silhouette of a girl which sparked his memory "My dream, does this mean" and yet again before he could ask the girl stepped out of the light to reveal a girl with shoulder length White blonde hair and her eyes were as white and shiny as pearls as she leaned down and came face to face with him and her beautiful face made him blush "Yes, I am your beautiful angel. Happy Birthday" and with that she kissed his lips.

To Be Continued...


End file.
